It's A Whole New World We Live In
by jamesywrites
Summary: Carson Conwell is just starting his first year at Hogwarts. He seems like and normal wizard growing up in the wizarding world. Set around 27 years after the events of HPDH. OC's-Carson Conwell, Sirius Potter and Simone Fletcher.
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

**A/N: Hey all welcome to the first chapter of It's a Whole New World We Live In. This is the first story that I have written on fanfiction. Set around fifteen to twenty years after the events of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Please R&R. oh and please tell me if I make any spelling mistakes as I know how frustrating that can be to readers.**

**Disclaimer: I hereby state that I do not own Harry Potter whatsoever however Carson Conwell is my own creation as is any other OC you see.**

_Maybe, for once, it's not about the happy ending. Maybe it's about the story.

* * *

_

**Chapter one: The letter**

Carson Conwell was just entering his house after a big game of Quidditch with some of his friends, when his mum called him. "Carson, could you come into the kitchen please." Without further ado Carson arrived. Carson was an eleven year old boy. He had the average height of someone his age and had icy blue eyes. He had light brown hair and was slightly tanned. He had a very flippant tongue and would accidently offend people without realising what they he was doing until he had already said it.

"Yes, mum," he replied "What is it?"

"You have a letter here from Professor Mcgonagall it's your acceptance into Hogwarts." Carson tore the letter open and read. _Dear Mr Conwell I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Inside you will find a list of all the items you will need. Term begins on 1__st__ September. We await your owl for registration. Sincerely Minerva Mcgonagall_

"I'll just go upstairs and send their reply through Gwenddin." Carson raced up the stairs and immediately started writing a reply. _Dear Headmistress Mcgonagall I would be honoured to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and will attend on the 1__st__ September. Carson Conwell._

Carson was so excited in a matter of weeks he would be attending Hogwarts. "Carson we will head to Diagon Alley tomorrow to collect your things." Too excited to do anything Carson jumped into bed and let sleep take him.

Carson awoke and headed down for breakfast eager to head off to Diagon Alley. He had been there of course one of the perks of been a wizard and of having a lot of money. They would be traveling by Floo network. Carson was never one to enjoy apparition so they all decided that Floo powder would be the best.

Carson stepped into the grate and muttered Diagon Alley and was suddenly engulfed in a world of green. He was spinning for what seemed like minutes and finally came to a stop in a small pub. His parents followed right after and they headed for the back entrance. Tapping the bricks in the right order an archway was shown and there was Diagon Alley.

Giddy as a school girl on their first day at school. Carson was running from one window to the next. His parents managed to drag him away from the broomstick inside the window and they headed to Gringotts.

A small Goblin by the name of Lincoph showed them to their vault. Inside was a huge pile of money. Carson grabbed as much as he could and put it in his money bag. They left Gringotts and headed off to buy his things. First they went to Flint's potion shop and bought all is supplies for potions. Then they continued onto Rilvert's wands of ever sorts. Olivander had stopped making wands since the dark days of Voldemort ended.

"Hello Rilvert are you there?" Carson's dad asked.

Sliding came from the side and Rilvert hopped off a ladder. "Ah Mr and Mrs Conwell how good to see you I take young master Carson is here for his wand. Hmm let's see now Gilbert I never had the honour of giving you your wand, but I do believe that it is 8 inches with unicorn horn as its core. Susanna I do believe that Olivander had the pleasure yours was made phoenix feather I do believe.

"Now for you Carson yours will be very tricky a unicorn and a phoenix is a unique combination. However as you ought to know by now that it's the wand that chooses the wizard. Let's see how about his one 9 inches yew made from the heartstring of a dragon wonderful for defence magic."

Carson took the wand and immediately a bang was sounded at the back of the store. "Hmm apparently not, don't fret I'll clean that up later. How about this newest core ever 12 inches yew with hippogriff feather." Suddenly light burst all around him and a small wisp came out the end of the wand. "Excellent I believe we have found you your wand. Now it will be 20 sickles for the wand.

His mother handed over the money and they collected the rest of their items and headed home. Carson couldn't wait to learn real magic it would be so much fun. They then headed back to the Leaky Cauldron and Flooed back home. "I'm going to go back upstairs and look at my books." Carson exclaimed. With that Carson headed up and piled all his things into a trunk may as well start early.

* * *

**A/N: There we have it the first chapter may seem a bit slow at first, but it will start moving once he gets to Hogwarts. R&R and I hope you enjoy this series.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express

**A/N: Welcome to my second chapter of Its A Whole New World We Live In. As usual R&R note that I will be attempting to update as quickly as I can. As I said before please warn me of any spelling mistakes. Note I picked up a mix up in my own story by accidently having Albus Dumbledore as Headmaster it has now been changed to Mcgonagall. Just note the change. **

**Disclaimer: Once again I disclaim that I created Harry Potter however Carson Conwell is owned by me.**

_If you do anything to hurt me or my friends, I will personally beat you to death with a paper napkin

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express**

"Here we are dear platform 9 3/4."

"Mum!" Carson whined "please don't coddle me, anyone of these people could be my next best friend I want to seem awesome." Susanna just rolled her eyes. The whistle blew signalling to everyone that they should get aboard.

"Don't forget to write if you have forgotten anything."

"Yeah, yeah love you mum see you at Christmas." Sadly his dad couldn't be there because he had important business to attend to in the ministry. Been the head of the aurors did have its bonuses. Dad still couldn't understand why Harry Potter wasn't the head of the aurors but apparently he just wanted to help find dark wizards and just spend time with his family.

Lugging his luggage behind him Carson managed to find an empty compartment and heaved his trunk up onto the rack. At least he would learn how to levitate things this year because his trunk will probably just keep getting heavier and heavier. His thoughts were interrupted by the sliding door opening. "Sorry, but I can't seem to find a compartment that isn't packed would you mind if I sat next to you?" A boy about his age asked. He had dark hair that was hanging all over the place. He was also a tiny bit skinny but Carson thought best not mention so. He also had brown eyes.

"Knock yourself out," Carson replied. The boy seemed a bit confused by his response, but sat down anyway.

"The names Carson Conwell and yours?"

"My name is Sirius Potter you wouldn't happen to be head auror Gilbert Conwell's son?"

"You wouldn't happen to be the famous Harry Potter's son" he replied. They both broke into laughter. "But seriously though are you?"

"Oh Carson, I'm ALWAYS Sirius, but yeah he is my dad." Carson couldn't help himself he lost control and started rolling on his seat laughing.

After what seemed like half an hour Carson finally managed to start breathing properly again and replied "I'm sure I'm going to like you. Hey would I be able to use what you just said to reply to anyone that asks me am I serious?"

"What did you say before? Knock yourself out. I think I understand the meaning, but sure go ahead I can't wait until I can use it at school. Mum always gets angry whenever I reply to her saying I'm Sirius, but in my defence dad taught me to say it."

They were interrupted again by a girl this time. She had long blonde hair that had streaks of red in it. Her eyes were an emerald green and she would have had to have been taller than the average girl her age. "Excuse may I sit down the other compartments are full." She seemed to be quite embarrassed to ask.

Carson looked at her confusingly "did it take that long to find a seat?"

The girl started to blush "Well I only just made the train and I started up the back."

"Sure you can sit here the names Carson Conwell and that is Sirius potter, but please don't ask him if he's serious."

"Spoil sport." Sirius muttered under his breath.

"Umm ok. My name is Simone Fletcher. My parents were thinking of sending me to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, but when I got a letter from Hogwarts they prefered me been closer so I was sent here."

"What kind of wand did you get from Rilvert? I got a 12 inch yew with hippogriff feather at the core" said Carson.

"I have a 9 inch yew made from the heartstring of a dragon." Replied Sirius. Carson started cracking up.

"No way, that is too funny that was the first wand I tried out and the result Rilvert's entire back part of the shop was pretty much blown up." They all started laughing together it felt good and natural maybe these two would become good friends of Carson. "So what is your wand Simone?"

"Oh I just have a small 7 inch with unicorn tail. It's a nice little wand." She replied.

"What house do you think you're going to be put in? I'm uncertain my mum was in Ravenclaw, but I don't think I'm Ravenclaw material. Gryffindor would be cool though. I guess that is probably were I'll go as I don't really have the traits of the other houses." Carson told.

"Well I'm going to be either Gryffindor or Slytherin depending on what the sorting hat deems to be my strongest quality." Said Sirius

"Isn't that a bit of a strange choice aren't Slytherin's and Gryffindor's meant to be rival houses." Carson asked

"Meh my dad tells me that either house would be fine as the two finest headmasters at Hogwarts were in Slytherin and Gryffindor. So really I don't care if you're in Gryffindor and I'm in Slytherin we will still be friends." Sirius replied.

"So what about you Simone which noble house do you think you'll be in." Carson questioned.

"Probably Gryffindor, but the hat might choose me for Ravenclaw." The door once again was opened.

"Honestly what is it with all these people having difficulty finding a seat so late into the trip?" Carson exclaimed while rolling his eyes. A habit he had picked up from his mum. The others simply smiled. A boy appeared he looked around their age he had extremely blonde hair and had that Malfoy look to him.

"No you fool I just came to see if it was true that another of the Potter children had come to Hogwarts." The boy was really quite rude. "My name is Silvan Malfoy."

"Well now that you've seen him you can leave." With that Carson got up and closed the door on Silvan.

Shortly after a lady brought a cart around containing treats. Everyone got up and bought whatever they wanted. Carson was only allowed so much at home, but respected his parent's wishes and only bought a bit. They spent the train ride eating the sweets and enjoying the time together. It seemed to be getting darker and so they all decided that they should change into their robes. The two boys left while Simone changed and then once she said it was alright to come in she left and they got changed. The excitement was starting to build and Carson started to fidget.

The train started slowing down and everyone stood up to leave the compartment. Eventually the train came to a complete stop and the three exited the train together. Over the noise they heard a voice calling "First years could you please line up behind me. We will head to the boats shortly." A tall looking man was standing in front of them taller than anyone Carson had ever seen. His dad told him that a large man would be there, but not to worry as that would be Hagrid the gamekeeper's son.

"Hello there young Sirius how's your dad been?"

"Not too bad Harold. Dad's hoping he could see Hagrid soon he misses him heaps. I know they all do. When the entire family gets together at the burrow boy is it crowded and that's saying something."

Harold lead them to the boats and it was three to a boat except that Harold had a whole boat to himself. Carson, Sirius and Simone all got in one boat and without any command all the boats started rowing at once. The lake looked really eerie Carson could understand why it was called the black lake. In a matter of minutes they went round a bend and there shining in all its glory was Hogwarts castle. The sight blew Carson's breath away he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life or so big. As they started to approach the castle they entered a cave everyone got out of their boats and followed Harold.

He was met by a strict looking woman she was slightly aged. Carson guessed that this had to be Headmistress Mcgonagall. He certainly wouldn't want to be taken to her office if he had done something wrong. His mother always said that she was a fair teacher and that first impressions weren't always correct. They headed up some stairs until they came to a beautiful marble hallway. It was huge he guessed even his house would fit inside this one room. Headmistress Mcgonagall turned and faced them all and began.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am your Headmistress Professor Mcgonagall. Before you will be able to take your seats and enjoy the wonderful welcoming feast you will need to be sorted into your houses. The houses are as such Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. While at Hogwarts you will sleep, eat and attend classes with the people in your house. While in your house you can earn house points for any achievements you do in your house however any rule breaking or extreme silliness will lose you points. At the end of the year the house with most points will win the house cup which is an amazing achievement for that house. Please wait a bit longer and I will come back when they are ready for you."

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it what do you think too long/short? Also I was wondering would anyone be able to help me out with the sorting hat song its really bugging me and I'm really not that good when it comes to rhyming. Help would be much appreciated thank you. As always R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Hats Tidings and Tales

**A/N: Welcome to the third chapter of It's a Whole New World We Live In. This one has taken me a while to complete as I struggled a bit with the song but I believe that it worked out alright. Now I know it may not be a super awesome one but considering as I don't really know how to do sonnets and poems that well I think it came out alright. As per usual comment on whether you find any spelling mistakes or other mistakes throughout the chapters. R&R and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: As this is an important part in any harry potter fan fic I do not own harry potter just Carson Conwell and the other OC's.**

_As found on the mirror of Erised.__Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi also known as I show not your face but your hearts desire

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: The Hats Tidings and Tales**

Everyone was talking animatedly with one another guessing what houses they would be in what the classes would be like when suddenly four ghosts popped out of nowhere. "Ah" A girl screamed as one of the ghosts went through her.

"Oh I am so sorry. Please forgive my clumsiness my name is Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington at your service. Resident house ghost of Gryffindor, I take it that you are all new students?" Some of the students nervously nodded their head. "Well I hope you find your stay here at Hogwarts enjoyable, but we four really must be off as we need to get ready for our arrivals to the feast." With that the four ghosts left leaving everyone perplexed.

Headmistress Mcgonagall came back. "They are ready for you follow me." With that she turned on her heels and everyone followed her as the doors swung open revealing a huge room which held what seemed the entire schooling body. Carson was looking everywhere it was just so mind blowing. Looking up he gasped nudging both Sirius and Simone next to him. "Look up" he said. They were just as amazed at the surroundings they found themselves in. All the first years were. It was like one of those field days that Carson used to go to when he went to a muggle school. His mum always wanted him to learn the basics of what muggles could teach.

As they were heading to the teachers table Carson noticed a lone hat sitting on a stool. The hat looked so withered and had patches all over it. His mother had told him something about the hat how it determined what house you would be in. All the students came to a stop and looked expectantly towards the hat like something was going to happen. Suddenly a tear could be seen in the hat and the hat started singing?

Once many years ago

There was a war for survival

Where many had to be let go

And all had a rival

This bloody war

That was fought by all

Caused a need for revival

There was a boy called Harry

Who became the chosen one

He beat Voldemort in a tarry

Once the deed was done

Evil was undone

And thus freedom now reigned

But now a task I must do

To divide you into quarters

A house stands for each of you

And I'm the best of all sorters

Now's the time to put you in your place

Where your qualities lie true

Here I'll give you a little taste

Of what's in store for you

Perhaps you'll go to Gryffindor

Where dwell the brave and daring

Or make your way in Hufflepuff

Hardworking, just and caring

You might be fit for Slytherin

Where cunning is admired

Or find your home in Ravenclaw

Where wisdom is inspired

Just put me on

And sing along

To the sorting hats new song.

The entire room broke out in applause. Carson and the other two couldn't help, but join in it was quite impressive. "So Sirius what's it like having your dad in a song?" questioned Carson.

"I am soo going to tell dad as soon as I can. He'll just love been appreciated by that hat. Though I'm not sure how well he'll take the fact that the hat actually sang a song about him." Shrugging his shoulders he looked to the Headmistress.

"When I call your names I would like each of you to come forth and put the hat on your head." Professor Mcgonagall instructed.

"Andreas, Caldor" A small unkempt looking boy walked forward and placed the hat on his head.

There was a moment's pause and the hat shouted out "RAVENCLAW!" The table furthest to the right started applauding as Caldor Andreas joined them.

Another three names were called then "Conwell, Carson"

Carson started walking towards the sorting hat a million thoughts running through his head. He picked it up and turned to everyone and plopped the hat on his head and was instantly put into a world of blackness. Then a voice was sounded in his head. "Hmm you're a tough choice you definitely won't be an easy one. You are a strong minded person and head strong. You go into situations headlong and are often rash. You can insult people without realising it until it's too late. I'd say that you would either be a Gryffindor or a Slytherin. But when I look down deep I see that your heart is true and you wish to help those that are weaker than you or cannot defend themselves. So I believe that I will put you in GRYFFINDOR!" The last word was shouted so everyone could hear it. "Good luck Carson Conwell." Carson took the hat off and headed to the table to the left of Ravenclaw.

More names were called out and then it was Simone's turn "Fletcher, Simone." Professor Mcgonagall called out. She was very timid about sitting in front of the entire school but she was determined to see this through to the end. Simone sat on the stool and put the sorting hat on her head.

She then heard a voice talking to her. "Amazing, I have never seen anyone with such a talented mind before. You would do extremely well in Ravenclaw. However I see that you don't believe that knowledge is everything and that trust, friendship and loyalty are the more important qualities. That is a very Hufflepuff view on life, but you are too adventurous even if you are timid and shy. I believe that when you grow out of this timidness and overcome your quiet nature you will be able to show true courage and strength which is why I believe that the best house for you is GRYFFINDOR!" Simone felt so happy she had done it. "Don't forget dear Simone to keep your friends close and your enemies closer." A little bit confused by what the hat had just said she took it off and found a seat next to Carson.

"Hart, Terry" Mcgonagall called forth.

A boy strode up confidently to the sorting hat and then tripped earning many laughs from everyone. Madly flushing the boy quickly put on the hat and the hat called out "SLYTHERIN!" The table furthest to the left let out a massive cheer as Terry Hart joined them.

"Leon, Yolan."

A tubby looking boy walked forwards and placed the hat on his hat and it decreed him Hufflepuff.

Four more students came. Two went in Ravenclaw and the other two in Hufflepuff.

Silvan Malfoy was called and immediately put into Slytherin.

Then came Sirius's turn. "Potter, Sirius." Sirius strode forward and elegantly put the hat on himself like he was knighting himself king.

"A potter is it," The hat began "Your other siblings were all put in Gryffindor however you like your father have a lot of potential in the Slytherin house. However unlike your father you really don't mind which house you are put in which means I will now have to choose through your traits. You're a brave and courageous boy which seems to run in the blood of the Potter's. However you are a very sly person and have great potential to slither your way out of trouble. This is a great reason as to why you should be in the Slytherin house. I must say though you are so much harder than your father. It seems that the traits of the Slytherin house balance out the traits of the Gryffindor house which leaves me no choice but to let you decide. However choose wisely because whichever house you go in will dictate how you spend the rest of your life and what kind of friends you will have." Sirius thought about it seriously. He knew that he would do well in Slytherin however by choosing that house it would be harder to see his new found friends. He then thought back to the sorting hat and thought. I wish to go with my new found friends in Gryffindor. Please. "Alright than as you wish." The hat then shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone at the Gryffindor table applauded Sirius. "Remember young Sirius that your choices dictate your path." Sirius ran to the Gryffindor table and sat a long side Carson. Many more students came becoming sorted into the different houses. Gryffindor also received two more boys and girls by the name of Trent Prichard and Cameron Stint. The two girls were called Sarah Orion and Bianca Owens the girl who screamed beforehand.

With the sorting completed professor Mcgonagall addressed the hall. "Thank you all for waiting so patiently. No without further ado. Let the feast begin."

Suddenly food of all kinds was placed on the plates in front of them. Every kind of meat you could thing off. Mountains of potatoes, tankards of juice, sauces of every kind, pastas, rice and so much more that Carson couldn't even think about been able to eat for there was so much. He quickly dug in to some chicken and conversation started striking up amongst everyone. There was another squeal from Bianca as once again Sir Nicholas popped out of nowhere this time deciding to sit next to her. "And so we meet again how do you do?" All the first years got over the shock of the ghosts and their conversation started again.

Sarah leaned into Sirius and said "Are you seriously Harry Potter's son?" Both Sirius and Carson looked at each other and smiled.

"Ah my dear Sarah I believe it is? I think very soon you'll come to know that no matter how many times someone asks me I will always be Sirius, but for the record yes I am his son." They all laughed at this. It seemed like all the new Gryffindor's were going to get along quite nicely.

Just as Harry was about to take a bite out of one of his chicken drumsticks it vanished. "Hey!" he exclaimed "What's going on" The answer was immediately replied to as deserts were formed in front of him and his mouth started watering. Ice cream flavours of colours and flavours he had never seen before were in front of him along will chocolate fondue with so many different types of fruits and lollies that could be dipped inside. "I think I can get used to this," and immediately dove for some of the fondue.

After everyone had their fair share, the plates once again were cleared and Professor Mcgonagall stood. "Before we all head off to our house dormitories I would like to make a few announcements. First years please note that our caretaker Mr Flinch asked me to warn you that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds, anyone found going in there will be severely punished. Also I would like to announce some staffing changes. Our Defence against the Dark Arts teacher has finally resigned so that he may spend time with his family. His place will now be taken by recently named auror Professor Lupin who I hope will be able to help you all with your work.

"I would also like to announce that there will be a change to a few of the rooms in this school. It has come to my attention that last year a student left a fake classroom and door on the 4th floor near the left wing of the school and other places throughout the castle. While in there students are allowed to contact one other person. If for any reason you find yourself trapped in that room you must wait for someone else which is why it is advised that you call upon someone as soon as possible. You will then be able to be released after you meet the requirements of the room. In the beginning they were planned to come down immediately however we have decided that they will stay as they can form bonds between people and you can learn a lot from one another. That is all now would the heads of houses please show the first years to their dormitories. Thank you."

There was a scraping of many chairs as everyone got up to head to their dormitories. The Great Hall became a loud buzz, but surprisingly over the noise Carson heard the sounds of the Gryffindor head boy and girl and led Sirius and Simone to them. They were forced to walk up what seemed to be a mountain of stairs and by the time they got to the entrance they were as tired as anything. The head girl whose name was Natalie Weasley told them the password was 'Serised mouth.' Everyone clambered in Carson struggled to lift his feet up and only just managed to do so.

Natalie told them the basic rules of the common room and let them be as she headed to her dormitory. "Have a good sleep Simone." Carson called sleepily. She nodded back to them and headed to her room equally as tired as everyone else as the excitement of the day started to wear on. Carson and Sirius headed up to their room and went inside to see four four-poster beds arranged around the room. "How about we get to know each other tomorrow morning when we can actually talk." They all nodded in mutual consent and headed to their bed. Carson lay there thinking his last thought on his new friends and with that he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading just in case i get reviews in confusion to Professor Lupin. It is Remus' son. Also tell me what you think of the song I know its not the best one out there, but i gave it a go. R&R**


	4. Chapter 4: The First Day

**A/N: Welcome to chapter four of it's a Whole New World We Live In. As usual comment on whether you find any spelling mistakes throughout the chapter. R&R and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Once again and as long as I write this I will not own harry potter all I own are my OC's.**

_Next time you're going to be a smart ass make sure you're been smart otherwise your just an ass.

* * *

_

**Chapter 4: The First Day**

"Carson! Get up come on. You're going to miss breakfast" Sirius shouted as he ran out the door. Grumbling Carson grudgingly clambered out of his bed and searched for his robes. He was halfway through pulling them on when he realised he was trying to pull his head gap through both of his legs. He would really need to get one of those muggle alarm clocks or something like that.

Finally having achieved pulling his robes on properly Carson headed for the door and left the common room. The castle was big and Carson was sure that he would lose his way, but he would be damned if he was missing out on breakfast. Running down the hallways he nearly mowed down a suit of armour. He got down to the Great Hall when he looked out the window. "Crap" he loudly exclaimed it was still dark probably around midnight. He was going to kill Sirius.

"A mere first year out of bed on the first night, you seem to have a blatant disregard for school rules. Oh dear we are in trouble. I'm taking you straight to the headmistress." Carson had no idea what to do. It was the first night he hadn't even lasted a day in the castle and he was already been sent to the headmistresses office.

"Animagus." Carson looked up and a huge stone gryphon seemed to come alive to reveal a hidden stairway. "Move" The caretaker growled roughly. Climbing up the stairs Carson was dreading every moment. Mr Flinch knocked on the door and a voice sounded that they could enter.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mcgonagall asked.

"I caught this student out of bed. If he's willing to do this on the first night imagine what he'll be like for the rest of the time here I think he should be expelled." Mr Flinch exclaimed. Carson was feeling terrible. Expulsion and not even one day had passed.

"Please let me explain" he said boldly.

"Mr Flinch thankyou you may go. You sit. What is your name?"

"Carson Conwell ma'am."

"There will be none of this ma'am nonsense you may call me professor Mcgonagall. Explain to me why you saw it fit to be wandering the corridors at midnight."

"Of course Professor. Well it was a mistake I didn't realise that it was midnight my friend Sirius woke me up and told me that I was late for breakfast. I wasn't even thinking clearly and I started putting on my robes. I didn't look outside I don't even know how I didn't realise it was night time sooner. I finally reached the Great Hall and then I realised that it was really dark. I didn't mean to be up I swear that I'm telling you the truth." Carson finished desperately hoping that his headmistress would understand.

Professor Mcgonagall looked down at Carson. It wasn't exactly his fault that he did it, but still there would have to be punished. "Alright Mr Conwell I will grant you some grace considering it is your first night here and it wasn't completely your fault. You will of course need to be punished and that will come with 10 points from Gryffindor and a detention. I will give your parents a letter explaining the letter. Now kindly go back to your house dormitory." Carson started to leave when he was called again.

"Mr Conwell before you leave I want to show you something."

"Professor? What is it that you wish to show me?"

"Look at the ceiling around you these are the portraits of all the headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts. That one there Albus Dumbledore was the greatest of them all. He showed kindness to his students and wanted everyone to be able to unite and be one. He was a strong wizard and died fighting the dark lord of the time Voldemort.

"Been a wizard I'm sure you know very well the story of Voldemort but now what I encourage you more than ever is to show compassion and friendship with your classmates. Even the ones you might not wish to be friendly with. For that was how the war started people started becoming divided and then they started fighting with one another. I ask that you stand strong with your friends in time I hope you come to truly understand what I am telling you. One more thing before you leave know that my office is always open if ever you need to talk. The password does change often, but ask me in my class and I shall give you the password. For now though you are dismissed and remember no more nightly escapades otherwise I might reconsider the generous treatment I've given you."

"Yes professor, thank you Professor for understanding. I'll go back to my dormitory now." He thanked "and kill Sirius potter." He mumbled.

Carson made it back to his dormitory thinking on what Mcgonagall had told him. Saying the password (Erised's mouth) and clambered into the common room. "And where have you been?" Simone's voice sounded from the fireplace. Having nothing better to do except kill Sirius which he could delay for a bit Carson slumped into the chair opposite her.

"Urg Sirius was been an ass. He pulled a prank on me by telling me I was late for breakfast me falling for it grabbed my stuff and ran down to the Great Hall. Only by the time I got there I realised that is was the dead of night. Then Mr Flinch found me and sent me to the headmistress's office. Once there I was trembling in my feet with the fear of expulsion the caretaker went into a rant on how I should be expelled. He was then dismissed and Mcgonagall asked me what happened. I told her and she said that my punishment would be less and I would lose 10 Gryffindor 10 points and receive a detention. She then told me about Albus Dumbledore and taught me a lesson to stick close to people. Then I was dismissed and here I am. Soon though I'll go into my dormitory and kill Sirius but as long as I talk to you that will be delayed." He finished as a matter of factly.

"Wow Sirius really is annoying. Oh well I'll guess that we'll just have to live with that. Anyway you should probably go back to bed and get some sleep." She instructed.

"Hey wait a minute. What were you doing up?" Carson questioned.

"Me? I was simply enjoying myself by the fire I had fallen asleep of course when I was rudely interrupted by a loud banging and running then I see you burst out of the common room. I figured that I would wait for you to come back and see what you were up to."

"Alright well I'm going to go up to bed I think you should take your own advice as well and get some shut eye as well." With that they both headed up into their dormitories. Carson walked to Sirius' bed and poked his head in. Sirius was looking right up at him. "In the morning you are soo dead. I'm tired now and I'm going to sleep." Carson walked over to his bed and went to sleep.

He then awoke to blinding light "Wake up sleepy head it's morning, time to go and get some breakfast."

"I'm only tired because of you, you ass." Carson got up making sure it was definitely day time he climbed out of bed. Only realising now that he was already dressed he forgot to change when he had gotten back. "I take it that Simone is waiting for us?"

"Yes now hurry come on I want to eat."

With that they both ran down the stairs where they were met by Simone. "Good morning!" she said cheerfully "Let's go."

Together they headed down to the Great Hall and found some seats. Carson grabbed a few things when owls started flying from every direction. Carson saw Gwenddin and didn't think it was good news. He knew that his parents had heard about the incident he was thankful that they were just anti-howler people. Gwenddin landed in front of him and dropped a package and two letters. Carson gave him some bacon and the owl happily flew away. Carson looked at the parcel, but decide he'd better open the letters first. Ripping off the envelope Carson unfolded the first letter.

_Dear Carson,_

_We heard about the little incident last night and we just want you to know that we aren't angry but I just can't believe you would fall for that. I'm sorry son but really that is one of the oldest tricks in the book. Anyway we want to hear from you by the end of the week and tell us how everything is going. Please though don't do anymore night time wanderings though they aren't good to do. Enjoy your first day at Hogwarts and know that we love you. P.S. tell that friend of yours that he's allowed to come over whenever he likes he seems like a good sort._

_Love dad._

Carson then read the second letter

_Dearest Carson,_

_I'm sorry about what your father said (if you read his letter first), but he is just like that. However I am sorry to hear what happened to you last we know it was an accident and so I'm not angered or disappointed in you. I just wanted you to know that. Enjoy the week and reply to us by the end of it to tell us how it's going. Hope you have a wonderful time at Hogwarts._

_Love mum._

Carson smiled he loved his parents even if his dad was sometimes like this. Carson then went to his parcel when he was interrupted by laughter. "Carson you have the best dad ever. Like I know mine was a dark wizard slayer, but that is just brilliant and I am so taking your dad up on his offer." Sirius continued to laugh and once again focused his attention on his food. Ripping open the parcel Carson found a huge box of sweets from his parents along with his alarm clock from home. His parents really were the best.

The teachers came down the tables handing out everyone's timetables. Carson looked at his: today double Transfiguration with Ravenclaw followed by Herbology with Hufflepuff and then to finish it all of potions with the Slytherin's.

"I guess we better head off to Transfiguration then." Together the trio headed off and managed to locate the classroom with a lot of help with Sirius and a strange map that he had. They headed inside and took their seats. A cat sat on the desk looking at them.

"Hello Professor Mcgonagall." Sirius said. With that the cat instantly changed into their headmistress.

"Wow!" both Carson and Simone exclaimed "that was amazing."

"Thankyou Mr Conwell now is everyone ready to start the lesson. Today we will be doing a simple transfiguration this will involve turning a simple matchstick into a needle. Points will be rewarded to whichever person can produce the best looking needle. Your time starts now."

Carson looked at his matchstick intently, his dad said that the trick with transfiguration was to be as definite as you can about what you want to achieve. Carson pointed his wand at the matchstick and it suddenly changed into half a matchstick and half a needle. "Well it's close." Sirius said to him.

"Congratulations Conwell that is very good for a first attempt keep at it." Mcgonagall rewarded him with a smile and continued watching the rest of the class. Many of them were struggling just to make the matchstick do anything. By the end of the class Carson could turn his matchstick into a needle and back in a flash and he even changed it into a gold colour. Mcgonagall then awarded Carson 15 points for his matchstick and then an extra 5 because he was able to change the colour. All in all Carson's first class went quite well.

It was now time to head out into the grounds to start Herbology. Carson could tell that he wouldn't like Herbology it just wasn't his thing. He wanted to learn about magic not plants. The professor was a short young man called Professor Winston. "Alright class could you please wait here while I go and get what we will be studying today." The Professor left and then returned with a funny looking plant. "This is a venomous seething plant. None of you will be in danger as long as you don't digest any of the sap what we will do is simply collect the sap without burning ourselves. So I would like you all to put on your gloves and collect the sap. I have enough for you to work in pairs of five each student must collect a phial of sap.

The class was pretty dull the only exciting part was when a Hufflepuff by the name of Yolan burnt himself with the sap. Soon the bell went signalling lunch time and they all headed to the great hall with sap all over their robes. They were met at the entrance hall by Natalie Weasley who kindly cleaned all the sap off of everyone. They thanked her and then went inside the Great Hall. Lunch was enjoyable, but didn't seem long enough as the bell went signalling the next class which was potions with the slytherins. Carson was excited to be doing potions, but he just wished that he didn't have to do it with the Slytherins.

The group headed down to the dungeons the Slytherins were already there. The Gryffindor's and Slytherin's kept a wide berth from one another until Terry Hart decided to step forward. "So Simone I hear that your parents were thinking of sending you to Beauxbatons because they don't love you how you feel about that." Tears started to come down her cheeks as she looked away from everyone.

"Hey Terry" Carson retorted "Is one of your parents have troll because they definitely gave you big feet and clumsiness. How anyone could miss those stairs and fall over them in beyond me." Terry started going bright red. Half in anger, half in embarrassment. "Oh so you're not denying that you do have a troll for a parent." With that he pulled out his wand just as the potion door opened and fired a curse at Carson.

"Terry!" yelled Professor Bootes. "That will be 20 points from Slytherin for firing a spell at a fellow student.

"But Carson called my parents a troll!" He exclaimed

"He said Simone's parents didn't love her" Cason replied.

"Everyone in before I start deducting 5 points for anyone not in my classroom in the next 20 seconds." With that everyone rushed to get inside and they all found seats. Terry was forced to join Carson, Simone and Sirius. Carson made sure he sat next to Terry so that he couldn't get to Simone.

"Welcome to potions my name is Professor Bootes. I am sorry that I burst out like that, but I cannot handle any back chatting. In potions I will teach you many things like simple cures all the way to complex and exciting potions, but that won't be for a while. For now we will be starting on simple potions. Today you will be learning a simple potion that will teach you how you can cure some nasty boils. The instructions are on the board and you have the lesson to complete the task points will be rewarded for the best potion."

There was a clatter of chairs as everyone got up and collected the ingredients that they required. Occasionally someone would ask where something was and Professor Bootes would point them in the right direction. Everyone was at their tables again and Carson was forced to work with Terry. "Let's just do this potion properly so we can get it over and done with." Carson said. Terry nodded and they worked together. Carson couldn't help, but notice that Terry was quite good at potions. Every now and then they would trade snide remarks at the other, but for most of the lesson they were quiet and they just worked together.

Time came for the potions to be handed in and Carson and Terry each received 10 points for their potion. The class was dismissed and everyone got up. "Let's go to the common room I want to drop off my things before dinner." They made it to the room with no fuss and dropped off their books and bags and headed back down for dinner. Along the way they were met by Peeves. "Ooh ickle little firsties." Peeves cried out with glee.

"Hello Peeves" said Sirius like he was greeting a friend and not a menace. "If you leave us alone I'll give you five of my dungbombs from my trunk."

"Ooo I like you alright you get me them and I'll leave you ickle firsties alone, but not until you do." With that he pulled the carpet out from under them and went off laughing.

"Stupid poltergeist." Sirius murmured. "Let's just head down to dinner." They made it to the Great Hall with no more further trouble and enjoyed a nice and simple roasted meal.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I think it's been a pretty awesome day." Carson said

"How can you say that?" replied Bianca "In potions you had to work with that awful Terry and he said those terrible things to Simone."

"It wasn't that bad it was bearable and besides thanks to him Gryffindor got more house points. He isn't that bad at potions, but no your right he is an ass." Carson replied.

"Conwell!" Natalie yelled "I don't want hear stuff like that coming out of your mouth 5 points from Gryffindor." Carson groaned.

"What were you saying about him helping you gain points?" Bianca replied.

"You be quiet now." Everyone laughed and the conversation moved on. Eventually the plates were cleared and it was time to head off to the dormitories. "So I don't know about you guys, but I'm not exactly ready for bed yet. Who's ready for 'Uno Stupid'?"

"What's that?" Sarah asked.

"One of the most awesome games ever." The group played well into the night and only realised it once Bianca suggested that everyone should head off to bed and they all followed her advice and headed up to bed.

* * *

**A/N: So guys what do you think? R&R as usual also if any of you actually want to learn how to play 'Uno Stupid' just ask me and I'll tell you it's a really fun game. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
